Crainte de L'Amour
by DearMyDreamer
Summary: Sasuke doesn't want to be afraid of love. Oneshot. AU.


_There's a disconnect  
When all I see is separation__  
And I will try my best  
To stick to my indignation  
I don't want to be afraid  
I don't want to be afraid of love  
_

* * *

The wind blew hair into his eyes as the lake drew nearer. It was a man made lake, created only for the purpose of making the neighborhood look more defined and expensive. It would have worked had they cut the lawn around it more often. His shoes stepped into the hardly kept grass impassively, brushing by buttercups, daisies, and pop up jacks as he went. The lake in front of him was almost eerily dark, reflecting the black, cloudy night sky above it. He stopped where the grass turned into a rather steep declination of dirt and observed his surroundings. The water trickled, the grass whispered, and the trees hissed their warnings to him. The nocturnal animals and insects normally noising about were hidden away. He didn't blame them. There was a tornado warning in effect.

He sighed as the wind blew again, caressing him with the sweet scent before rain. That was something they never tell anyone in poetry or science class. The weather comforts one before it strikes them. Leaves flittered down and twirled as they hit the lake surface. For the disastrous form that was coming, the world seemed too beautiful. A small fleck of rain hit his hand.

"Sasuke."

The ebony haired man did not turn as the gravel run voice behind him sounded. The wind was so thick; he hadn't heard the other man walk to him. Or perhaps it was his thoughts that were distracting?

"Naruto." He acknowledged the man, at least. He was not beyond politeness, especially during the current situation.

"Sasuke," the man started again, "Why did you leave?"

The answer was so simple-obvious-that he didn't dare speak it aloud. To put such a complicated matter to words would be to blemish the meaning. And so he stood, silent and unyielding, waiting for the storm.

* * *

_There's a disconnect  
__When all I see is broken hearts  
__And I will try my best  
To remain a world apart__  
I don't want to be afraid  
I don't want to be afraid of love_

* * *

"Was it what I said?" The voice behind him grew a tad higher. The man was growing worried if he wasn't already. There was a shifting movement behind him before a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. "Damnit Bastard, look at me!"

In a blur, he was forcefully turned from the view, now obligated to stare at his intruder. A messy mop of blonde hair infringed his vision before the hand let go, allowing him to create more space. The tanned skin and blue eyes he had seen just moments ago were darkened by the lack of light. Sasuke heard the thunder as two clouds collided, the sound reaching human ears seconds after the effect.

Two pairs of eyes searching each other for answers, and two pairs of hands close enough to touch, but neither body moved. The fair-haired one licked his lips, mouth parting to speak again.

"I meant every word, Sasuke. You're an asshole. You call me names, you hurt me, you push me-I don't know how anyone else can take it." The man's voice cracked and he looked down, using his hair to cover his eyes. A small river of water flowed down his cheek. The fattening raindrops started seeping through Sasuke's hair.

"But," he continued, "You made me better that way. I grew up because of you. I got better and stronger. I've done things I only dreamed about doing." He looked up, eyes watered down. "Sasuke, I love you."

Lightning flicked across the landscape, brightening the man's features for just a moment. "Naruto-"

He caught the man's wrist and pulled it up, closer.

* * *

_There's a disconnect  
__When all I see is separation__  
And I will try my best__  
To love without reservations  
__I don't want to be afraid  
I don't want to be afraid of love_

* * *

Their faces came near, cheeks flushing at the proximity. Sasuke looked the man in the eyes, willing him to hear what he was thinking-to understand what he could not say. He brought their lips together compellingly, urging everything he had from his heart into his actions.

'_Please understand_,' he thought, "_I love you._"

It came out as a whisper, what he had hoped to convey. Both bodies halted all movement in surprise. The cold water pouring onto their skin slipped off to the ground demurely. Before another second passed, Sasuke found Naruto holding him desperately, crushing him. It was as if his companion were trying to meld them together despite the physical obstacles, and all that Sasuke could do was wrap his arms around him, trying to ease the pain away.

"Why didn't you say so," Naruto mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Sasuke answered truthfully, ache etched into his voice. "I couldn't."

Naruto sighed and slowly released him. Sasuke could feel the imprints from strong arms leaving bruises, but like many times before, he would leave it to his lover to find them. He reached forward and cradled Naruto's hand in his own, lacing their fingers. "Let's go home, Dobe." The blonde smiled brightly, contrasting the dreary weather as his boyfriend brought him back to the path that lead them home.

_A miracle happened that night as the tornado passed them by, but perhaps it was even more of a miracle that a whisper could be heard over the wind, rain, and thunder of a brutally raging storm._

* * *

_**I don't want to be afraid**_

_**I don't want to be afraid of love**_

* * *

**_Author's Blab: _**_So I was listening to 'Crainte de L'Amour' by Steve Schriemer on my way home from school today, and the weather was stormy because we were in the middle of a tornado warning. The window next to me was rolled down and as the wind blew across my face I got this picture of Sasuke standing in the dark, just before the storm with Naruto right behind him. This whole little clipit came from that. And an hour of laying outside while the storm was coming in. Cool eh?_

Note: _To clarify any confusion-a pop up jack in also known as a pansy. You know, the flower? I just couldn't stand to put Sasuke and the word pansy anywhere near eachother._

**-I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own the neighborhood in Florida where my grandmother lives that really does have a man made lake in the middle.-**


End file.
